Avatar: strange visitor
by arc angel michael
Summary: crossover with multiple scyfy genres. starts during jake's first few weeks among the NA'VI rating probably will go up


A/N. Its been a really long time but I have been struck with inspiration and this time I intend to see it through. For all those who may see this and wounder about my other storys. Fear not they are also being looked at and overhauled. As for this. This is an avatar crossover that I cooked up. The time frame is around the time Jake starts learning to be a warrior. So hes still a tenderfoot to the woods as it where. Someone will get something if they can figure out exactly what this is a cross over off. Though what that is is up in the air. There will be romance in this but idk with whom or when or what so just bare with me. also a side note. this story is in need of a beta as well. with that said bare in mind that this is far from a polished turd (lol) so i officially apologize for my butchering of grammar and the english language With that said enjoy

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~AVATAR:TITLE PENDING!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was a peaceful evening on the famous floating mountains of Pandora . The research team, having just recorded their newest log entries, were beginning to settle into there bunks for the night. Jake was tucking himself in after deciding that he could forgo a shower for at least one more day before Grace ended up hand scrubbing him herself. his thoughts where restless. He was biggining to have doubts about his assignment. even though progress was slow, he found that he actually enjoyed these strange blue people. He found there way of life... refreshing. Like everything they did they did with purpose. Being a former marine that was something he could appreciate.

With that thought he closed his eyes... and strained his ears to listen to an odd noise that had caught his attention. It was faint at first but was getting steadily louder. The faint booming sound continued to increase in volume until he finally recognized it as that of a shuttle entering the atmosphere. This would not have surprised him had they been at Hells Gate where shuttles from incoming frigates would make supply or personnel drops at infrequent intervals, but they weren't anywhere near a space port. 'what the hell are is going on' he thought as His mind began to race. Had a shuttle been knocked off course. Was there going to be a crash. As he began to hurriedly set himself into his wheel chair he realized that he wasn't alone in his worry

"God Damn it, What the hell is it this time." Grace Groaned as she snuffed out her cigarette while simultaneously securing her face continued her muttering tirade as she stalked angrily towards the airlock with a nervous looking Norm on her heals. Jake would have followed but instead thought it would be wise to wake Trudy, as she had been sleeping soundly since her expected supply drop and unexpected sleep over due to complications involving a couple Na'Vi arrows and some pierced hydraulic lines. He began to explain the situation to her but all he received in return was the middle finger and a grunt. He was about to attempt again when the noise became louder. Trudy shot up and slipped on combat boots as Jake handed her a mask and in moments where on the other side of the airlock. The sight was jaw dropping. Something was indeed dropping from the sky but the object was much smaller than a shuttle. There was also something else that seemed odd. The fact that where most objects would have slowed for a safe decent this thing seemed to simply increase speed at a disturbing pace. Jake tracked its movements and clenched as he watched it streak towards the side of the mountain range. only for the object to suddenly and rapidly started to slow

In what looked like a sky diver from the twentieth century the object had deployed a type of parachute system that looked straight out of a science fiction novel and had actually begun correcting its trajectory. This was both good and bad. Good because it would have struck the side of the mountain utterly obliterating it. Bad because the change in direction had it heading straight for them. Trudy grabbed Jake's wheel chair and pushed him off in the opposite direction. Jake would have complained had the situation been less dire but as it was she had essentially saved his ass. he watched as the object continued towards them catching a glimpse of Grace and Norm diving behind the grounded helicopter for cover, before the object ( having ripped free from its odd parachute) slammed into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and debris

The occupant of the pod wasn't doing so well. Being woken from cryo mid drop would do that to you. The fact that upon landing the pod had completely filled with impact absorbing foam wasn't helping. Without his augmentations that type of impact would have at least broken his legs, But he wasn't normal, not by a long shot. Looking around the cockpit his fingers sifted through the foam for the release lever. upon locating it he attempted to pull the lever only to find it jammed tight. His eyes trailed down now fracturing plexi-carbon canopy and he instantly spotted the problem. The impact had buried the pod a good three feet into the ground. Swearing under his breath he shifted his gaze upward locating six seemingly random looking red lights. Hitting each one with lightning fast reflexes the still exposed portion of the canopy blew open with enough force to knock a 'to curious for his own good' scientist out cold. He stepped out onto the solid rock and fell to one knee. Upon observing his surroundings he realized several things at once. The first was that the impact had taken far more out of him than it normally should have. He blamed cryo for that. The second was that he was not alone, and the most important thing he noticed was that these people while human. Did not seem to recognize him at all if the scared faces had anything to say about it. He began to try and stand again but fell again...into unconsciousness.

Everyone present... aside from Norm who, was laying on the ground trying to regain his senses were staring awe struck at the sight they had just witnessed. There on the ground was a giant seven foot tall... alien? That had just come out of the strange pod that had just so happened to crash right in front of them. The first to respond was Grace as she rushed towards the Juggernaut shouting for a trauma kit which Trudy had rushed off to retrieve out of her bird. Jake, having no real experience as a doctor decided he had best see if norm was still alive at least.

Grace was unsure what the hell she should be feeling right now. Something had just crash landed right in front of her. At first she figured it was some cooperate stunt but the design of the pod was nothing she had ever seen before, that and there was no possible way that the seven foot behemoth was remotely human. There was just no way. However the clear lettering etched on his guns and armor and the fact that they held the same basic desighn as current military grade weapons put any thoughts of E.T to bed. This was for the best she thought. 'we already have one pissed of batch of xenos no need to add a second' The fact that this thing was as large as it was though had her mind racing. Perhaps it was an experimental Amp suit. That however made no sense as there was no scheduled shipments and while cooperate liked to keep things from her they were also cheap. She could just hear that little weasel's snub voice play in her head now. '_we are running a MINING OPERATION Grace not a military testing ground. Besides there using bows and arrows for god sake. we are already pushing it with the budget"_ Upon reaching him she tuned out all unnessisary thoughts and focused strictly on keeping this... whatever it was alive... if it was alive. She first tried to remove the helmet. Which proved to be a hell of a lot harder than it looks. There where two buttons resting along the sides at the collar but for the life of her she could not press them in. She continued trying her fingers turning an ugly purple as they began to bruise from the strain. It took both her and Trudy's combined strength but they were finally rewarded with hiss of air as the helmet depressurized.

Trudy couldn't help but wolf whistle at the sight under the helmet. The man had a handsome face that looked chiseled out of stone. She continued to eye him up as she quickly checked his airways and pupils before slipping the breathing mask over his face as to prevent his suffocation

After Slipping on a breathing mask they set to work. He had a steady pulse and was breathing deep even breathes. His pupil dilation suggested he didnt have a concision and his limbs didn't seem broken based on the fact that they weren't bent at odd angles They would have stripped him to check for any internal bleeding but soon found that breaking into a bank seemed more freezable. The armor was thick. Heavy plate that was fashioned together almost like a tank. Trudy continued to eye it. She loved anything mechanical and this thing was that and more. It was almost like a compacted amp suit. Though obviously not going to put out the same power but it would do its job. As she looked over the suit she took in every detail. From the olive drab coloration to her golden reflection in the visor. one thing that stuck was the fact that for as cutting edge as it looked it also looked pritty dinged up. and not just cause it was dropped out of the sky. She identified scorch marks bullet wounds and dents that definitely couldn't have come from the crash covering the armor. If she had not known better she might have guessed that he just fell from the sky as beat up as he was. "Damn this is one put together suit. Looks heavy too." exclaimed Trudy as she tried and failed to lift him into an elevated position. "hell the only way were moving him is by air and I wouldn't risk that much weight with as fubar as she is."

It was at this point that Jake and Norm began to work there way towards the large intruder. Norm who had some training as a medic had decided to see if there was any way he could render assistance. and much to the protests of the two women had begun to check him out himself. Though not nearly as gently. "oops" he exclaimed as he nearly dropped the mans head as he nervously maneuvered it so that he could check for a pulse. (which had already been taken Grace mumbled). However upon reaching behind his head to lift it back to its elevated position he yelled as if bitten and dropped his head again. This time he got on his back and lifted the head as if looking under the hood of a car. Much to the amusement of Trudy and Jake, and to the Extreme annoyance of Grace. However all kidding stopped when Norm exclaimed wildly. "Hes got some weird version of the AVATAR neural link attached to the back of his head !!


End file.
